


Forever and Always

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Agent Canary [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based off the song of the same name by the band Parachute
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: Agent Canary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029896
Kudos: 10





	Forever and Always

Alex sat at the table in the small kitchen table, her heel keeping time on the linoleum floor as she watched the second hand tick on the clock, getting later and later. Sara had promised to be home by 6 o’clock for dinner and the time was already almost 7:30. Sara always called if she was going to get held up on the Waverider or in a different time. She promised herself that she would wait only another fifteen minutes before she ran off half-cocked through the timeline trying to find Sara.

Alex called Sara one more time, then Kara, Kate Kane, and Nate. Kara promised to search, Kate promised to keep her eyes and ears open, and Nate didn’t answer at all. Alex stood by the window gnawing on her lower lip as she saw a flash of red cape go by. If it weren’t for Kara, Alex was pretty sure the wondering would drive her insane. It took a couple of moments for Alex’s mind to register that the buzzing sensation in her hand was coming from her cell phone. Nate was calling her back and for a moment, the hope Kara always inspired was doubled.

“Alex, something’s happened to the captain. You need to get here, _now_.” Nate’s voice spoke quickly, broken up by static, pain, and the fear in his tone.

She started rummaging through the drawers, looking for the special watch she had seen Sara use to create portals for jumping between their National City apartment and the Waverider. Alex’s thoughts were jerked back into December as she brushed the velveteen box that once held the engagement ring now on her hand. She remembered that day perfectly, the way Sara had smiled, down on one knee in jeans and a T-shirt in front of the fountain in the park. She had never been happier.

“I have crossed all of time and space. I have been to the future, and all over the past. Even alternate timelines. I have seen magic and demons, dragons, and unicorns. Still… nothing has ever matched the amount of wonder I feel with you.” Sara had said with love glittering in her blue eyes. “I just want you, forever. Forever and always. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. We’ll grow old together. The two of us. Forever and always.”

Alex’s hand finally closed around the device and her shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons until a portal onto the surgical steel Waverider opened. She rushed through the halls of the time ship until she found the medical bay where the rest of the Legends team were gathering. Alex gritted her teeth as she slowed down and entered the room. Someone began explaining what had happened but she could barely hear them and wasn’t processing what he said. Alex sat down on Sara’s bedside and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly.

Groggily, Sara began to wake up, her eyelids still heavy, and her pain was written across her face. Gideon announced that none of the antibiotics she tried had any effect.

Alex fought the tears back as she reminded Sara of all the reasons she needed to fight. Quietly, she murmured to Sara about the promises they had made. Reminded her of the names they talked about for potential children, if they were young enough to need names when they were adopted.

“It’s going to be such a good life, Sara, okay?” Alex almost choked on the words as she spoke to her fiancee. “We’re going to buy that big house up on the hill we looked at last month. I know that you liked it best, even if you didn’t say so.”

Sara tried to speak but her voice had gone hoarse. “Can you get some water for her?” Alex called to whoever might be listening, then beckoned Ray the rest of the way in to whisper something to him as Alex was struck with an idea. “Make it fast… I’m afraid we don’t. She doesn’t…”

“Yeah, I’m on it.” Ray sniffled on the last syllable and Alex could see a tear in his eye that he hadn’t allowed to fall. He ran as quickly as he could down the hall, giving instructions to a few other team members as he went.

Alex turned back to Sara, whose bright blue eyes only seemed to be getting duller by the second. She spoke less and less as the words began to require more effort.

Ray returned with the other team members and an older woman in a suit. She read a few verses and spoke on the concept of love for a few moments, and began leading the two women through their vows. The other Legends cried quietly as Alex did her best to communicate to a quickly fading Sara.

“You told me once that after everything you’ve seen across all of time and space, that I still filled you with the most wonder… and then you proposed to me. Well, you don’t fill me with wonder, and I have seen many wonderful things. You have always filled me with certainty. The certainty that I wanted to be with you. The certainty that I love you and you love me. Certain in believing you when you promised me forever and always.” as she finished, Alex could hear the change in the beeps from the monitor.

They were coming more slowly and Sara’s breaths came more raggedly. Sara’s voice was low and hard to hear as she replied. “I meant that I will love you forever and always. Even if I’m not here to tell you, to remind you every day as I should. I’ll always love you. Forever and always.”


End file.
